hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Odst grievous
Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Odst grievous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 20:48, 7 August 2009 Welcome (from the real thing). IceBite 21:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I just dug it up somewhere. I searched on Google. IceBite 21:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Character made up by Users The RPG on that forum site? It came after the series. It's a story I made. Ok, but, hate to do this to you, but John-117's already in BOS as one of the people hepling Derek Sanders chase down Tartorus (That will be done once that part of the story is reached.) Ok, seems good......but some of those lines (the NOD Avatar Part) seems to be copied from IceBite (Character)'s page. If you could re-word it, that'd work. And IceBite can onl take out an Avatar if Etibeci were to take control. It could probably work. I was going to write you in as a supplier for the story i didn't want to kill you offDerekproxy I'm placing you the beginings of shadow isn't that what you were talking out with the other admin?Derekproxy 21:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) What's your age so I know who uses this wiki I mean I'm writing on levels like (not to be an ass) lord of the flys and animal farm that way I can keep you all happy by writing more apropriatelyDerekproxy I don't really know much about it, but I'll look into it. Ok, WTF? Why is he more powerful than IceBite? 1: He does not have the same amount of experience using his powers. 2: IceBite controls the most powerful legendary element around 3: THOSE STATS ARE TOO F***ING HIGH!!!!! Ok, the point is, either lower his stats so they are RESONABLE (all Human-In-Control stats at or below 25 and all Ghost-In-Control Stats at or below 35) or I''' will do it! They must be at most below Tartorus's stats after his transformation or it is considered Uber and un-usable for the series. The stats must be REASONABLE!!!!! The way your character is right now is WAY TOO F***ING POWERFUL!!!!! Thank you, that is much more reasonable. Let's hope this problem does not happen again. But, still, happy story making! (Sorry for the cuss-out though, I tend to over-react) IceBite 22:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fortunetly, I tend to automatically censor my swearing (saying *beep* or doing like I did in the messages (f***) instead of saying/typing the actual word. How do you join again, I forget The Sentinel 07:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it The Sentinel 08:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ripa vs Grievous Ok, I'll let you keep it, but you seem to be making your character basically a double of IceBite. It's getting a little......disturbing. PLEASE tell me it did not happen when he was 1 because that would be too much. Ok, just be careful what you add to your character. I don't need a second IceBite. One's good enough. No First: They were scientists. Second: IceBite was born in 1989......Sorry, it's me, IceBite, I'm on my step-father's, not logged in. I'll get a picture......eventually...... To be honest, I haven't really decided. I'll look into it, but I'll still be thinking. The only description that has to do with her appearence is the description of the iron/covenant alloy-filament jumpsuit she wears. By the way, how do you like the HI-25 Anubis? IceBite - Ok, my bad LOL on quote......but May is actually the better sharpshooter. What advantage? What do you mean by that? In case you did not notice, becaise of modified content, part of your story had to be deleted. I put a dashed line where the content was, so, if you would, please replace the deleted content. The nickname you made Tory give Dawn in that quote on "Ark's" page ia a little wierd, so I'm gonna need to change it. No offense, it's just a little creepy. my bad You'll need to fix it then. Not enough time for me to I guess. Just as a record, when Selen spazzed......let's just say she'd find it NOT like spazzing on Tory or Wolf, and IceBite can take a hit......and retaliate......10-fold...... When you were fixing that spelling error, I was finishing that chapter. Now I have to re-do it. When you see I've been working on any story, what until a couple hours later to fix spelling error, because I now need to redo that whole chapter...... IceBite 17:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Vessl Negla Message: Please remember that in the story, initially, the Shadow Alliance has the upper hand, until Hellcat Squadran deploys it's 'new toys'. Oh, YOU'RE Grievous1997 on youtube. Ok, because I'm HaloPokemonFan. IceBite 16:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Your record is kind of extreme......and something that'd be IceBite's. Would you mind changing it a bit so it would mean something different, but you still like it? What do you mean by 'grievous can take a hit, and retaliate with everything in icebite's own brain'? IceBite 16:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, but, FYI, he has to go through them every night. IceBite 01:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo, its been a freaking while. IceBite 17:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Allignments For the allignments, I'm going by Dungeon and Dragon Allignments, and ther is no Lawless sub-allignment. The closest would be Neutral or Chaotic. Could you also include Garro Valn Vezzo in one of your stories. I did make him a close ally of your guys. Dude, I'm back, YOU COME BACK NOW! IceBite 14:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) So, what happens next in Spartanson? IceBite 18:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Insignia BTW, what do you think about the insignia I made for Hellcat Squadran? IceBite 16:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Merely a suggestion, how about you make it so Grievous encounters Tory face to face, and as the description of the wounded member matches Tory, make Grievous very surprised to see him. Just a suggestion. IceBite 13:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then, please hurry up with the chapter. I want to see it. IceBite 14:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Jerdak/CustomBionicle Dude, I know i used to go to school with him, but now I moved and I'm nowhere near him now. Since I am limited to just the wikias, can you find some way to GET JERDAK BACK?!?!?! Plus, he's a bionicle fan so he can probably help out in CustomBionicle's dilema. If you can, head to the Hellcat Squadran Forum and send him an email saying that I've returned. That'll surely bring him back. If not, please find another way. IceBite 18:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hellcat.freeforums.org (I think)......Wait! The link's on the main pae of this wikia. go to where it says "Hellcat Squadran now has its own Forum!!!!!" I can't actually access it personally, but based on the messages I get when I try to go on the forum, its still there. This is the link I got when trying google. If this doesn't work, I'll check to see what's wrong later. hellcat.freeforums.org IceBite 16:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, I'll find out another way and, in the meantime, hope he returns on his own. BTW, don't you have to help Collector1 on the other wikia with CBSOTF Season 2, as well as finish the chapter you're working on here in Spartanson? IceBite 17:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Garro Valn Vezzo Don't forget to include him in one of your stories. I put him with your team. BTW, what year is the current part of Spartanson taking place in? Yes, he was. - IceBite FYI, Zaeron IS allowed here. IceBite 02:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes she was, as was IceBite, Adriana, and Fast Saber. IceBite 17:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) If you ever write any stories taking place after the Dalmascans arrive, please include Gilgamesh and Enkidu in the story. IceBite 17:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) So, are you gonna have IceBite, Adriana, and/or Fast Saber appear is Spartanson? Just asking. And if yes, how and when? IceBite 17:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) For Adriana, an idea could be to make her appear alongside IceBite. Fast Saber, on the other hand, should appear in the Battle of Kaven Island. IceBite 14:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're gonna make Grievous meet John-117. If so, just don't forget to introduce him to Fast Saber, preferably when he meets John. Hurry up with your story, will ya?! IceBite 18:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Let me guess who just arrived: IceBite, the Character? IceBite 17:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, as a reminder, IceBite doesn't have his Light Powers in Spartanson, since it takes place during the Treklan War. He gets them at the beginning of the Shadow War. Instead, he'll be deploying his Ice Powers. NOTE: His Elemental Ice Projections will look like bolts of white/blue lightning, much like an Ice Beam from the Pokemon TV series. IceBite 17:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ......lol IceBite 00:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ......OWNED!!!!!!!!!! IceBite 22:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant when Adriana red ODST Grievous's mind. He got OWNED! IceBite 04:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Be specific. I'm in America, so just 'America' isn't an excuse. (Jk, but really, what were you doing?) IceBite 03:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Future Stories I like the story. I look forward to your future works. IceBite 21:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to ask: why would Selen not get along with Natalia? Both were apparently used, or were about to be used, by Nod, but both escaped (or, in Natalia's case, rescued). BTW, do you think Selen would be among the Doom-Verse Hellcat Squadran members to survive? Finally, why no comment on IceBite sending Selen to the med labs after she raged at im? That something you believe would happen? IceBite 00:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I just searched your username on google. You are on a LOT of Wikias. IceBite 22:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You appear to be killing off quite a few characters (I'm actually hoping your character Selen WON'T be one of the casualties.). Why are you killing them off? (Unless those were Owl's characters and they're going because he's left) IceBite 01:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well then, just please don't kill off Selen and your main character. IceBite 01:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just gonna add to the Gilgamesh quote. Make it more alike to what would occur. IceBite 01:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude, any chance of you including 'Scrap-Metal' in your new story? I think she would fit in. IceBite 00:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Just a warning: Sarah Harper and her clones were Derekproxy's characters and only the original was ever allied with Kane (under mind-control, of course) and she died at the end of the Treklan War. Just a reminder. Also, are you also going to add more onto what happened when Grievous introduced Selen to IceBite, as in show what happened when Selen went into a rage at him? IceBite 20:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Then HURRY UP!!!!! IceBite 21:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute! WTF! Why are there racks in your Hellcat Squadran: Remnant Soundtrack called 'Grievous vs Tory, Dawn, and Adriana', then 'Grievous vs IceBite'? He's going to fight them or something? Remnant Will you be making it like how you make your other stories: bit by bit, or will you write it out THEN post it all in one piece? IceBite 02:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Just to know, to ease my anxiousness over it: Who wins IceBite's and Grievous's Fight? Or is it a draw or interrupted? IceBite 03:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Just a note: IceBite would probably not fall for a framing of one of his people, but he'll still have to do stuff that would suggest he did if he was pressured by the Coalition Council. IceBite 00:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you include Fallaf in your story? He hasn't appeared in one yet. IceBite 20:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I thought of something: if you're going to make Selen be critically injured, maybe make it so IceBite heals her. That would actually support a story I'm writing right now: Hellcat Squadran: The War Inside. That's the story IceBite reveals his feeling for May, and it takes place a few months after Remnant. If you agree to, how about you have your character upset about it, but, before IceBite heals Selen, he says, "You've lost a lot recently, Zack. No reason for you to lose it all." What do you think? Just a suggestion. IceBite 22:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not a mind reader......I don't think. IceBite 23:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm really saddened by the characters deaths. Any possibility of bringing them back (ie: Several members using ectoplasmic energy to revive them, etc)? IceBite 02:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ''Don't forget to read my previous comment!' I have a small list of Coalition Leaders who wouldn't sign the order to arrest Grievous: Chancellor Martok, Thel 'Vadam, and Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, as IceBite discussed the situation with them and they agree Grievous was framed. Find a way for them to help out in the story, please. IceBite 03:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is that Caleb Johnson guy going to be killed, or is he going to be arrested, because if he's going to be arrested, I have a nice little suggestion of a confrontation between IceBite and the Coalition Council over the whole incident. IceBite 20:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, any chance of the Coalition leaders that agree with IceBite appearing in your story? IceBite 20:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ashelia isn't Queen of Ivalice, just Queen of Dalmasca. I'll fix that. IceBite 00:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm sure Ashelia's appearance would result in a change of music. Here's the track I'd suggest for her appearance in the story: FFXII Revenant Wings 'Empire Theme' Ashelia's Abilities Ashelia's Mist Powers in the Hellcat Squadran Universe are as follows: Magicks White Magicks *Curaja *Esunaga *Holy Black Magicks *Firaga *Thundaga *Blizzaga *Aeroga *Scourge *Flare *Scathe Green Magicks *Protectga *Shellga *Bravery *Faith Time Magicks *(All) Arcane Magicks *Darkga *Graviga *Bubble *Reverse *Vanishga *Syphon *Confuse Quickenings *Northswain's glow *Heaven's Wrath *Maelstrom's Bolt Espers *Belias, the Gigas, Aries Esper of Fire *Zeromus, the Condemner, Cancer Esper of Gravity *Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts, Ophiuchus Esper of Darkness Ok, these would be the abilities she would use in your story. Go to the links to find out more. Hope this helps. - IceBite 00:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) BTW, which story do you plan on having Gilgamesh appear in? IceBite 00:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Better yet, just use this link for the information on the Magicks: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Final_Fantasy_XII_Spells Ok, my description of Ashe's abilities here is good enough to where I'm just going to transfer the list to her article. IceBite 18:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I think a good way to open the fight is to have Grievous and IceBite circle each other, then transform into the Rock Wolf and Icicle Mantis respectively and crash into each other, like that cliche of what happens when 2 canines start fighting each other. IceBite 02:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, the whole thing he did to Adriana (only 1 'N' in her name) wouldn't affect IceBite as much, as those are possibilities he steels himself for everyday. He's only affected if it actually happens, but he can sense when it's just an illusion. IceBite 02:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Because of its Forerunner Metals and IceBite's Light Elemental Powers, IceBite can use Vesracolian against any Energy Blade, including Lightsaber and Energy Sword blades. IceBite 19:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, take a look at the page Fallaf about Zack's comment on one of Fallaf's weapons. IceBite 05:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just don't make Fallaf like other Grunts (Cowardly). He's basically a total Bada** compared to other Grunts. IceBite 15:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude, if you're still on, head to http://hellcatsquadran.chatango.com/ We need your input! IceBite 00:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. For some reason, it didn't allow me to chat anymore, just because of that dot-repeating. IceBite 02:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's a list of female characters that would be in the battles that are still alive during the Time War: (Note: Some are already with a male character, those will be marked with *, followed by the male they're associated with and the relationship) *May* (IceBite, boyfriend/girlfriend) *Adriana Llehctim *Winter Yale * (Unknown, boyfriend/girlfriend) *Lillian 'Scrap-Metal' York *Miranda Keyes *Claire 'Lightning' Farron *Kei Nagase* ('Blaze', married) *Penelo* (Vaan, boyfriend/girlfriend) *Fran* (Balthier, close partnership) *Tex *Natalia Llehctim *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca Only temporarilly. And, I lucked out in finding internet access to explain that. I'll be back in full on the 17th. - IceBite Just join us on the chat. Have to leave in 2 minutes, though. IceBite 00:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) When you going to finish Remnant? IceBite 17:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you go?!?!?! IceBite 05:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it's just when I came on yesterday, but no one came on, I just felt like 'Where the F*** is everybody!!!!!' IceBite 15:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, join us on the chat. Come on it more often, not just when asked, please. IceBite 02:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) BTW, what's Selen's opinion of the Steel Knights? IceBite 02:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room You'll still have IceBite be the one to save Selen for Grievous, right? IceBite 22:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't foget about the chat page. IceBite 17:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me a suggestion of an unarmored image of Lillian York? IceBite 04:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about leaving. I was hit by a massive lag attack and had to shut down Internet Explorer. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 01:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm in chat, waiting for you guys. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 01:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I meant they would punch Zack. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Why? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's it, you are gonna tell me who the villain is now! If you don't want anyone else to know, here's my email: LifesaDragon@gmail.com IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC)